1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive terminal assembly and an electrical connector with such conductive terminal assembly, more particularly to a detachable conductive terminal assembly and an electrical connector with such conductive terminal assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector usually includes an insulative housing and at least one contact received in the insulative housing. There are many kinds of methods for fixing the contact to the insulative housing. For example, the insulative housing can be over-molded with the contact to keep fixation of the contact. In another method, the contact can be assembled to a passageway defined in the insulative housing. Under this condition, the contact may set a retaining portion for abutting against the insulative housing for retention. In other method, a deformable C-shaped contact retaining member is employed for mating with the contact. Before insertion of the C-shaped contact retaining member into a passageway defined in the insulative housing, the section area of the C-shaped contact retaining member is much bigger than that of the passageway. In assembly, the C-shaped contact retaining member is deformable to be contracted and then to be received in the passageway. The contact is mounted partly through the C-shaped contact retaining member via the elasticity thereof so that the contact can be further retained in the insulative housing. However, since the C-shaped contact retaining member is contracted after assembly, the elasticity of the C-shaped contact retaining member may be weak. If the contact is repeatedly inserted through or withdraws from the C-shaped contact retaining member, the C-shaped contact retaining member may easily be destroyed and can't be fixed in the passageway any more. Besides, such C-shaped contact retaining member normally has small dimension and small mounting area so that it can't easily be stably fixed in the passageway. Besides, manufacture and assembly of the C-shaped contact retaining member may also become difficult because of its small dimension.
Hence, an electrical connector with improved contact retaining member is needed to solve the problem above.